Vilanos
by Alphabetta
Summary: Peeta Mellark ha soñado con ser padre desde que le anunció a Panem el embarazo ficticio de Katniss durante la entrevistas del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Años más tarde, casado con la chica de sus sueños, decide que es el momento de convencer a Katniss para ampliar su familia. ¿De qué manera lo hace?


****Disclaimer: Los personajes, al igual que el universo Panem pertenecen a Suzanne Collins La presente historia es un regalo para mi amigo invisible Elenear28 y forma parte del Intercambio de Regalos Julio 2014****

* * *

><p><strong>La chica en llamas<strong>

Sentada en la rama, a unos cuantos metros del suelo, me abrazo al tronco del árbol como un naufrago a una tabla enmedio del mar.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de relax.

En momentos así me acuerdo de Haymitch. He visto muchas veces cómo la ansiedad desaparece de su rostro al apurar de un trago su vaso de licor. Estoy segura que es lo mismo que siento yo cuando paso el viejo límite del Distrito 12 más allá de la vieja valla electrificada ahora en ruinas y me adentro en el bosque.

No me va a pasar nada, es lo que me dice una voz en mi interior. Pero otras muchas gritan otras cosas, y después de un rato, ni yo misma sé a cual escuchar.

Las noches son el peor momento. Siempre rezo por una noche sin sueños, pero cuando los hay, éstos son malos. Pesadillas de temas recurrentes. Veo a Prim morir, a Rue morir, a Cinna siendo golpeado hasta la muerte sin que yo pueda hacer nada. Luego me despierto sobresaltada con el corazón a mil y una sensación de culpabilidad más grande de lo que puedo soportar porque una de esas voces siempre me grita que yo soy la única culpable de todo.

Y aunque Peeta también tiene sus días malos, sus flashbacks repentinos de recuerdos que no saben si son reales o no, siempre está ahí para mí. Honestamente, no sé qué habría sido de mí si él no llega a volver al distrito.

Un faisán macho se acerca lentamente hacia donde estoy, apartando la capa de hojas secas con el pico para encontrar insectos debajo. Un ave magnífica, con su majestuoso cuerpo rojizo y su cabeza rojiazul con esa línea blanca en el cuello parecida a un collarín. Tomo una flecha del carcaj y la coloco en la cuerda del arco que me fabricó Beetee, tensándolo, lista para disparar. Un segundo después, el faisán cae muerto al suelo con mi flecha atravesando la línea blanca de su cuello.

Voy descendiendo con cuidado de rama en rama hasta tocar el suelo, saco la flecha incrustada en nuestra cena, la limpio en mi pantalón y la devuelvo al carcaj. Tras recoger también unas cuantas moras, comienzo el camino de vuelta a casa, con el ánimo notablemente más alto que antes.

El bosque, el arco, la vieja chaqueta de papá, el faisán moviendo su cabeza inerte de un lado a otro con cada paso que doy... todo es como debe ser. Como siempre fue.

* * *

><p><strong>El chico del pan<strong>

Katniss acaba de llegar a casa. La oigo maldecir, probablemente a alguno de los gatos pelirrojos que merodean el vecindario, legado del viejo Buttercup. Hoy le tocaba a ella ir al mercado, pero no se levantó de buen humor, y tras el desayuno, sin decir nada, agarró su arco, la chaqueta de su padre y salió. En su lugar fui yo después del trabajo. Seguir haciendo pan a diario y venderlo en el mercado me mantiene activo, de vez en cuando surge decorar alguna tarta para una celebración, cosa que hago encantado.

—Veo que traes la cena —digo en forma de saludo.

Ella no responde, deja el faisán sobre la mesa, se deja caer en el sofá a mi lado y apoya la cabeza en mi hombro. Yo la atraigo hacia mí, pasándole el brazo por los hombros y le doy un beso en el pelo. Lo que sea que la hizo sentir mal esta mañana, ya no está ahí. Puedo sentirlo.

—También encontré el postre. Está en mi bolsillo.

—¿Moras? Perfecto, yo también compré algo de fruta hoy, y Nadia vino de visita.

—¿Está aún aquí? —Pregunta Katniss.

—Está en el patio trasero, jugando con los gatos me imagino.

Y como alertada por la mención de su nombre, Nadia aparece en el salón con una sonrisa en su cara. Katniss se levanta para recibirla y ella la abraza.

No importa cuántos años pasen, Nadia será eternamente una niña. Pronto cumplirá 21 años pero aún sigue gustando de las cosas simples de la vida, perseguir una mariposa, o hurgar en un hormiguero. Nunca tiene mayores preocupaciones, tal vez por eso siempre está sonriendo y tiene un abrazo para todo el mundo. Solía venir con su abuela casi a diario, pero hace años que Sae trabaja en el nuevo laboratorio del Distrito 12, pues nuestra industria es ahora la fabricación de medicamentos. Sin embargo, Nadia se sabe el camino, y viene a visitarnos a menudo. A Katniss y a mí nos gusta que venga. Nos alegra un poco el día.

Cada vez que se va, nos sentimos un poco más solos. Me hace pensar en lo mucho que hemos hablado Katniss y yo sobre tener un hijo. Es algo que yo siempre quise, nunca tuve dudas al respecto. Ella sin embargo, opina lo contrario. Nunca los quiso, se hizo esa promesa cuando su padre murió y ella tuvo que cuidar de Prim y de una madre en estado de shock que a penas salía de la cama.

Pero las circunstancias han cambiado. Ya nadie va a venir a arrebatarnos a nuestros hijos. Panem es un lugar justo, la revolución tuvo éxito, y es hora de dar un paso más allá, y como ya han hecho otras familias, llenar el Distrito de niños que nos traigan alegría e ilusiones nuevas. Enterrar el pasado en una nueva generación que no conoció los horrores de su antecesora.

Creo que podría ayudarnos a cicatrizar emocionalmente. A los dos.

—Veo que te gustan las moras —digo mirando a Nadia, que saca una tras otra de los bolsillos de Katniss.

—¿Quieres llevártelas a casa? A tu abuela le gustan mucho —ofrece Katniss.

Luego pone la mitad de las que trae en una bolsa de plástico y se la pasa. Antes de irse, Nadia nos da como siempre un abrazo a cada uno y una vez que sale a la calle, camina mirando hacia atrás, agitando la mano en señal de adiós hasta que sale de la Villa de los Vencedores.

Katniss se sobresalta un poco cuando me doy cuenta de que está sonriendo.

—Hora de empezar a hacer la cena —dice, sin hacer comentarios.

Como siempre, ella despluma y destripa el animal, y yo preparo el resto, el caldo, las verduras y los fogones. Es más tarde de nuestra hora habitual para cenar, pero mañana es domingo, no hay prisa ninguna. El mercado está cerrado y la gente no trabaja. Suelen pasar el día en familia y hacer algo juntos. Lo que me lleva a pensar...

—Mañana es domingo. ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos a alguna parte? —propongo de repente.

Algunos domingos vamos a la pradera a pasar el día.

—¿Por qué no? —Responde ella.

—Por cierto, —digo señalando un plato cubierto con una tela sobre la encimera —te guardé unos cuantos panecillos de queso. Casi me dejan sin ellos hoy en el mercado.

—¡Oh! —Exclama.

Y rápidamente se limpia las manos en la ropa y se va a por uno, dándole un gran bocado con los ojos cerrados. Disfrutando el momento.

—Gracias —dice con la boca llena.

Y yo sonrío, porque me parece una escena preciosa, y porque dudo que alguien más en el mundo piense que ver a Katniss comiéndose un panecillo de queso en dos bocados y hablando con la boca llena se pudiese calificar como "escena preciosa".

Sólo yo. Y eso me gusta.

* * *

><p><strong>La chica en llamas<strong>

La brisa otoñal trae consigo hojas de todas las tonalidades, rojas, anaranjadas y marrones. La temperatura ha bajado, pero aún sigue siendo agradable. Sentada sobre la hierba, veo a Peeta pintar en su lienzo. Hacía mucho que no pintaba, al menos un par de años. Por eso me sorprende cuando antes de salir, va a buscar su maletín de pinturas y el cuaderno.

En ésta época ya no hay apenas flores, sin embargo hay vilanos por todas partes. A Prim le gustaba soplarlos, pedir un deseo y ver cómo las pequeñas semillas eran arrastradas por el viento. Nunca me dijo lo que pedía. Decía que si lo revelabas daría mala suerte.

"¿Más de la que ya tenemos?" Le decía yo.

Dispuesta a dejar de pensar en eso, me fijo en el dibujo de Peeta, casi terminado. No me sorprendo mucho cuando veo que él ha pensado lo mismo que yo. Una niña entre la hierba, soplando un vilano de diente de león mientras las semillas se esparcen por el aire.

—¿Te gusta? —dice él, una vez se ha percatado de que le presto atención.

—Es hermoso. ¿Quién es?

Peeta no me lo dice, pero yo ya lo sé. Es nuestra niña. Él siempre los ha querido, desde que mintió al Capitolio durante el Vasallaje. Lo hizo como parte de una estrategia, pero con el tiempo comprendí que en el fondo, deseaba que ese bebé fuera una realidad.

Y como no lo es, él lo pinta. Le da vida a su manera.

—Alguien que no existe... —dice, dándole las últimas pinceladas a la trenza movida por la brisa de la niña— pero que aún así, amo como si lo hiciera.

Eso me hace sentir algo culpable.

Peeta traía el tema de cuando en cuando para ver si yo había cambiado mi opinión, pero ya hace mucho que dejó de hacerlo.

—Parece que se lo está pasando bien. Pero... ¿No crees que va algo desabrigada?

Saber que es nuestra niña ha hecho que de forma extraña, me sienta preocupada por ella.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Es otoño! ¿Y si viene de repente una nube de tormenta? ¿Y si le pica una abeja?

Él se ríe y mira hacia arriba.

—¿Ves que venga alguna nube?

El cielo está de un azul impoluto.

—Sí, pero ¿Y en el cuadro? Ya sabes cómo son los otoños en el Distrito 12. A las diez está soleado y quince minutos más tarde...

—¿Crees que yo dibujaría algo así en el cuadro? —Me dice mirándome a los ojos, y por un instante no sé si está bromeando o lo dice en serio. —En mis pinturas, el sol siempre brilla y la temperatura es agradable. ¡Y no hay abejas!

—Bien —digo, apoyándome en él.- Porque creo que deberíamos irnos a casa ya. Es hora de que cierta señorita se de un baño, y cene y se acueste.

—¿Qué? ¡No son ni las seis! —Y mirando al cuadro agrega— además, nos lo estamos pasando bien. ¿Verdad?

Le doy un empujoncito cariñoso y después de un poco de forcejeo y risas, algo me hace ponerme seria de repente.

—Ojalá protegerla en el mundo real fuera tan fácil como en un cuadro.

Ojalá todo dependiese de lo que uno quisiera que pase y lo que no.

—Bueno, viendo la hora que es y que tú ya querías mandarla a cenar y a dormir, creo que no lo vas a hacer nada mal.

—Hablo en serio.

—Yo también...

Y es lo único que dice, mientras cambia el lienzo y se pone a dibujar de nuevo. Ésta vez me dibuja a mí y a la niña de antes, la hija que él tanto desea que tengamos.

* * *

><p><em>Dos semanas después<em>

**Katniss**

Sae la Grasienta ha venido a traerme unas cosas que le encargué y Nadia vino con ella. Por la ventana del piso de arriba, la veo jugar con Peeta a lanzarse una pelota inflable, riendo y bromeando con ella. Se le ve tan feliz...

Me pregunto si no estaré siendo egoísta.

El saquito con el té preparado por Sae con una mezcla de hierbas especial conocida por las mujeres del distrito desde tiempos remotos reposa dentro de la taza de agua caliente, tiñéndola de un color añil oscuro. Odio tomarlo porque está muy amargo, pero es lo que debo hacer todos los meses.

Mientras espero a que esté listo, aprovecho para hacer recapitulación sobre nuestra vida en todos éstos años. He estado pensando en ello muchas veces útimamente por alguna razón. Peeta me ha salvado, Peeta ha mentido por mí, Peeta se la ha jugado por mí, Peeta estaba dispuesto a morir por mí, a ser torturado por mí.

Luego miro el lienzo de la niña en el prado.

_"La vida no es tan idílica como en las pinturas, Katniss"_ Me dice una voz. _"Se tienen el uno al otro. ¿Acaso no es eso suficiente?"_

_"Podrías vivir cien vidas y aún no estarías cerca de merecerlo"_ Contesta otra, con la voz de Haymitch. Unas palabras que no he podido quitarme de la mente desde el momento en que las dijo aquel día.

Podría vivir cien vidas, sí y jamás... jamás estaría cerca de merecerlo, pero nunca es demasiado tarde para empezar a devolverle todo el bien que un día me hizo a costa de mucho sacrificio por su parte. Y es lo que he tratado de hacer desde aquel día en que volvió al Distrito 12.

Recuerdo el día de nuestra boda. No fue una boda televisada por todo lo alto, como aquella falsa boda que nos planearon en el Capitolio cuando yo aún no quería casarme ni en ese instante ni nunca porque había cosas que me preocupaban más. Nuestra boda trascendió más de lo que nos hubiera gustado pues para bien o para mal, Panem nos conoce, pero logramos conservar ese trasfondo de intimidad que buscábamos.

Del Distrito 12 vino todo el mundo, de los cuales Haymitch, Sae y su nieta fueron los más íntimos. De otros distritos, mamá vino, también Annie y el pequeño Angelo. Johanna nos regaló un pequeño tablón de madera esculpido y barnizado en el que pone "Señor y señora Mellark", hecho por ella misma. Señora Mellark. Era tan raro verlo escrito, como una señal tangible de lo que iba a pasar. Hubo también gente cuya asistencia nos sorprendió, como la mismísima presidenta Paylor que se acercó a darnos la enhorabuena junto con Plutarch Heavensbee, Effie y mi antiguo equipo de preparación, a quienes me costó reconocer, sobre todo a Venia, ahora con el pelo tintado de negro.

El vestido era un diseño secreto que Cinna nunca mostró junto con los otros y el cual encontraron junto con una carta para mí que me hizo llorar por horas después de leerla. Cinna, que había hecho tanto por mí, iba a hacer una última cosa más. Parecía como si lo supiera, que así era como iba a acabar, como tenía que acabar, a pesar de que yo por aquel entonces estaba tan centrada en otras cosas que otros eran capaces de ver lo que yo no veía. Fue un vestido más sencillo que los demás, pero más elegante, más a mi gusto. Un palabra de honor color marfil, ceñido al cuerpo pero cuya parte de abajo cae formando volantes asimétricos y cola. Del peinado se encargó mamá, siempre fue su especialidad. Me onduló el pelo y lo recogió en un solo tirabuzón con la ayuda de un pequeño tocado de flores blancas que ella misma usó en su propia boda.

Quise que mi ramo fuera de prímulas, blancas y delicadas en honor a mi hermana Prim. Era mi manera de rendirle homenaje.

Luego hubo que esperar a Peeta. Dicen que en las bodas, es normalmente la novia la que hace esperar al novio. En mi caso fue al revés. Peeta se hizo un poco de rogar, pero cuando apareció, tuve que reunir toda mi fuerza de voluntad para que las emociones no me desbordaran y ponerme a llorar ahí mismo. No hubo dudas, sobre la boda. Nunca las hubo. Pero si las hubiera habido, estoy segura que se habrían disipado en ese mismo momento.

Peeta se veía tan guapo y elegante en su smoking negro, tal feliz de verme ahí por fin, porque esta vez no era una falsa para conveniencia de otros. Ésta vez era real y olvidándose de la etiqueta, corrió hacia mí, me tomó delicadamente por la cintura y levantándome un poco giró sobre sí mismo. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear. En primera fila, mamá lloraba, Annie lloraba y hasta Johanna miró hacia otro lado, fingiendo desesperadamente que se le había metido polvo en el ojo.

Tras el intercambio de anillos, las palabras y el beso, salimos del templo, yo ya convertida en señora Katniss Mellark mientras los invitados lanzaban una lluvia de flores sobre nosotros. Fuimos a celebrarlo al prado, donde los vecinos del Distrito 12 habían puesto varias mesas con comida y bebida, un equipo de música y unos altavoces. Empezamos bailando él y yo mientras los demás miraban. Nunca se me dio bien bailar, pero me concentré en hacerlo bien y solo lo pisé un par de veces. Luego yo bailé con Flavius y Peeta con mamá, me gustó ver que su acento capitolino, jovial y amanerado había vuelto a él. No le pega verse miserable. Tras él, baile con Plutarch mientras Peeta bailaba con Effie, y finalmente, yo bailé con Haymitch y él con Sae.

Haymitch no es tan mal bailarín como uno podría llegar a pensar. Se presentó a la ceremonia impecablemente vestido y arreglado, tal vez con la ayuda de alguien más.

—Felicidades Katniss... felicidades a ambos —dijo, con un tono de voz que no le había escuchado nunca, sincero y genuino.

Lo cual, inesperadamente me hizo más feliz que cualquier otra cosa que me hubiera podido decir cualquier otra persona.

—Gracias, Haymitch.

—No se merecen —contesta él, tan modesto como nunca lo habría imaginado. Aunque después se puso a comentar por qué él era mucho mejor bailarín que Peeta, algo más acorde con lo que hubiese esperado.

Fue una fiesta divertida, todos comimos, y bebimos, bailamos hasta la noche. Hora en la que todo acabó y llegó la hora de mudarnos juntos a la casa de Peeta en la Villa de los Vencedores.

Al entrar a casa, me di cuenta que Peeta había llenado el suelo alrededor de la chimenea de pétalos de flor y velas, las cuales encendió con la misma llama que luego usaríamos para prender el fuego de la chimenea. Ahí, sentados frente al mismo en la alfombra, nos tomamos de las manos y comimos el pan nupcial tostado que habíamos preparado juntos el día anterior. Después, él me rodeó con sus brazos, y yo lo besé. Por el pequeño sobresalto que dio, deduje que no se lo esperaba, pero no protestó. Comenzó a bajar la cremallera de mi vestido en respuesta y así le pusimos el broche final a un día cuya mejor manera de describirlo sería "perfecto".

La foto de nosotros al terminar la ceremonia que hay sobre esa chimenea ha estado ahí desde entonces, regalo de Effie y el fotógrafo que contrató para el trabajo. Desde ese momento, Peeta empezó a hablarme sobre ampliar la familia, y yo nunca me sentía preparada, era demasiado doloroso... así que él, llegó un momento en el que dejó de insistir, con el objetivo de no agobiarme, de darme espacio, que pasaría tal y como yo decía. Algún día estaría lista para tener niños.

No estoy lista. Y tal vez no lo esté nunca. Es algo que debo admitir ahora antes de que pasen más años. Pero por eso mismo si espero a estarlo, entonces no tendremos hijos. Nunca.

Todo sucede en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Agarro la taza con la infusión y la arrojo por la ventana. Veo las gotas añiles de su interior derramarse formando un arco en el aire, resplandeciendo durante una milésima de segundo al ser expuestas a la luz del sol. Es hermoso.

Casi inmediatamente me llega a los oídos el sonido del cristal roto.

—Peeta y Nadia... —murmuro recordando que antes estaban ahí.

Me apresuro a mirar por la ventana, pero ellos ya no están. Probablemente Nadia ya se haya ido a su casa, y Peeta esté abajo haciendo cualquier cosa.

Antes de volver adentro, veo de reojo en el suelo la taza rota junto a una planta llena de vilanos.

¿Por qué siempre están ahí?

Esa noche tuve un sueño bonito. El primero en mucho tiempo. Soñé que estaba en el lago del bosque junto a la cabaña, jugando en el agua con la niña del cuadro de Peeta. En la orilla, papá nos miraba y reía. Después se puso a cantar.

_En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,_  
><em>hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;<em>  
><em>recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo<em>  
><em>cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo.<em>

Y los pájaros callaron.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta<strong>

La primera nevada del año comienza a caer sobre el Distrito 12. La capa aún no es muy gruesa, pero lo será.

Eso me recuerda que debo ir a comprobar si Haymitch tiene suficiente carbón para pasar el invierno.

Aunque las minas se han cerrado, en un Distrito que por tanto tiempo su industria principal era la extracción de carbón, la mayoría de las casas siguen usando como método de calefacción una chimenea de piedra. Mucha gente va cuando se acerca el invierno a las minas a recolectar.

Vuelvo al salón después de haber agarrado un par de trozos del saco que compré en el mercado para echarlos a la lumbre y mantener la habitación caliente. Katniss está ahí, mirando las llamas con una expresión que no le había visto en la vida. Distraída, perdida en sus pensamientos pero a la vez con una especie de sonrisa casi imperceptible, una que jamás le había visto.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto.

Ella vuelve en sí misma y frunce el entrecejo, quizá por haberse dejado descubrir.

—Nada —dice a la defensiva.

—¿Cómo que nada? Estás rara desde hace unos días.

—No es verdad.

—Sí lo es.

—Te quiero. —Dice de repente, y se echa a llorar, o a reír, o a ambas a la vez.

—Eh, yo también te quiero —digo sentándome junto a ella y abrazándola-, pero dime qué es lo que pasa.

Cuando consigo que se calme un poco, Katniss me mira.

—¿Quieres jugar a real o no? Hace tiempo que no jugamos.

—Porque no ha hecho falta.

—¿Quieres jugar de todos modos?

—Eh... vale —contesto intrigado—. Veamos, tú me amas.

—Te acabo de decir que lo hago —dice riendo.

—Y yo nunca me canso de oírlo. Vamos con otra. Quieres decirme algo, pero no te atreves.

—Real.

Y de repente tengo una corazonada. Pero no... no puede ser.

—Quieres hacerme feliz por encima de todo.

Katniss aparta la mirada y se sonroja.

—Real...

La corazonada que siento se reafirma. Miro a sus brazos, cruzados sobre su regazo que de ser verdad, aún no deja notar ningún signo.

—Voy a ser papá.

—Real... -Susurra.

—¿Perdón? No lo oigo —digo haciendo uso de toda mi sangre fría, aunque en verdad sí lo he oído por muy difícil de creer que me resulte. —¿Podrías repetirlo?

—¡REAL!

Y ella se pone a reír y llorar a la vez otra vez, y acompañándola y sin decir nada, la abrazo y lloramos juntos, reímos juntos y temblamos de emoción juntos.

Poco a poco, la realidad finalmente me alcanza, y lo único que queda es empezar a asimilar que ya por fin, no vamos a ser sólo ella y yo. Vamos a ser tres, yo, ella y la niña de mis cuadros con la que tanto soñé. Es real, ella lo ha dicho, lo ha gritado. ¡Es real!

—¿No vas a decir nada? —Me pregunta.

—¿Estás bien? —Digo, preocupado de repente— ¿Tienes frío? ¿Calor? ¿Hambre? ¿Sueño? ¿Quieres ir a la cama un rato?

—Estoy bien Peeta. De verdad.

—Creo que en éste instante, nada podría hacerme más feliz que ésto.

Aún suena tan irreal, como algo salido de mi mente más que algo que de verdad está pasando.

—Una parte de mí sigue diciéndome que es una mala idea.

—Una parte de ti nunca dejará de decirte que es una mala idea. Saldrá bien. Ya lo verás. Te apoyaré siempre. A ambas.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro que será una chica?

—Lo sé, símplemente.

La he visto en mis sueños. La he visto durante años.

Ese día, Katniss me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo. Y aunque después esos altibajos emocionales aumentaron, todo pasó en cuanto tuvimos a la pequeña Willow en nuestros brazos. La pequeña, rosadita y protestona Katniss en miniatura que tiene mis ojos.

Aún a día de hoy soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. Y conservaré ese título mientras viva.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, por fin después de la espera aquí llega el día de la publicación del amigo invisible. <strong>

**Escogí éste tema de los tres que me tocaron porque quería eso precisamente, un reto. Katniss y Peeta no es mi especialidad, y aquí hay muchísima gente especializada en ellos que mira con lupa cada detalle. En el pasado ya escribí sobre ellos en la intro de Causa y Efecto y fui teniendo en cuenta el feedback que me iba llegando para mejorar. **

**Cada elemento que he usado lo he hecho porque simboliza algo para mí. Los vilanos me parecían la mejor forma de demostrar el siguiente paso a una nueva generación, ya que es convenientemente la siguiente fase vital de la planta del diente de león, y que coincidentemente son las semillas que darán lugar a nuevas plantas cuando sean esparcidas por el viento.**

**Quería que Peeta se lo dijera en esa pradera del epílogo, y quería que se lo dijese pintando, y sin insistirle ya que en el pasado eso no le funcionó. Peeta es capaz de transmitir mucho usando sus pinturas, obtuvo un 12 usando su pintura y consiguió reconciliarse con Katniss después de que su relación se volviera fría en "En Llamas" gracias a ellas también.**

**La nieta de Sae es una niña que estaba por ahí, Katniss la describe como "la mascota del quemador" pues la gente le daba comida, ella representa la inconsciencia ante la tragedia, el modo en que Katniss se dio cuenta que si se quiere, se puede ser feliz a pesar de todo.**

**Me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo este reto, y más cuando me enteré hace escasos días que mi amigo invisible era Marce! No sabía que participabas jajaja y fue toda una sorpresa. Espero que te guste éste oneshot para ti hecho con cariño.**

**Los temas eran:**

**- Finnick Odair acaba de coronarse como el Vencedor en los 65° Juegos del Hambre. Durante la Gira de la Victoria, el Presidente Snow le comunica los planes que tiene reservados para él en cuanto cumpla los 16 años y deje atrás su cuerpo de niño. ¿Qué pensamientos cruzan por su mente en ese momento?**

** - Peeta Mellark ha soñado con ser padre desde que le anunció a Panem el embarazo ficticio de Katniss durante la entrevistas del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Años más tarde, casado con la chica de sus sueños, decide que es el momento de convencer a Katniss para ampliar su familia. ¿De qué manera lo hace?**

** -El día antes de que nazca su hija Katniss decide escribirle una carta a Gale, a quien solo ha visto por televisión desde su despedida, para contarle lo que ha sido de su vida, lo mucho que extraña a Prim, las formas en que ha cambiado el Doce, el miedo que tiene al sentir a su hija moviéndose en su interior y lo feliz que es con Peeta.**


End file.
